1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tubular burner construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tubular burner construction having wall means defining a longitudinal fuel receiving chamber therein, the wall means having port means provided therein and leading from the chamber to the exterior of the burner construction for issuing fuel from the chamber.
For example, see the tubular burner construction illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application.
Also see the U.S. patent to Genbauffe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,146.
It is also known to applicant to provide a burner construction wherein the wall means comprise two separate substantially like parts secured together at open ends thereof to define the burner construction with the port means being defined by cooperating surfaces at the joined together open ends of the like parts.